


Dress Up

by Jld71



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Alice lets Margo dress her





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Written for the prompt by reeby10: The Magicians (tv), Alice Quinn/Margo Hanson, Alice lets Margo dress her

Alice is standing in front of the full-length mirror in Margo's bedroom. She stares at herself and then turns, 360 to stare at herself again. Cocking her head to one side she regards herself and what she's dressed in before saying anything. Margo stands off to the side watching the show that is Alice at the moment.

"You don't think this is too much?" Alice asks and she gulps in air to steady her nerves.

"No, not at all. If anything I think we can do better." Margo says as she steps into the mirror's view. "Do you really need the glasses?" She asks as she tries to pry them off of Alice's face.

"Yes, if I want to see!" Alice says as she snatches them back, pushing them back on. "I don't know about this. I feel naked."

Margo lets out a laugh that sounds as if it's dripping with acid. "Sweetheart, you still have all your bits covered. A little too much, if you ask me." She says as she reaches up and unclasps the oversized necklace Alice had on. "There, that's a little better." She says, tossing the jewelry aside, letting it hit against the wall.

Alice's mouth drops open, gaping at her reflection in the mirror. "I can't go out like this!" She nearly screams, hands flying out to cover herself up.

"Nonsense. You need to let them know you're female. One with needs. Not just a stuck up bookworm." Margo sees the look of hurt that crosses Alice's face and tries to soften her blow. "I mean, you have potential. You just need to flaunt it, a little. Trust me. Quin is gonna love the new look." Seeing the blush on Alice's cheeks, Margo knows she just said the right words to get Alice to stop thinking about the clothes.

Alice twirls around again, looking at herself and seeing a different person reflected back. One, who has shed her schoolgirl goody-two shoes outfit and traded it for one that says 'look at me, boys!'. She's dressed in a sheer black lace sheath dress. The dress was short, even by Margo's standards; bending over was not an option. Alice prayed she didn't drop anything, there was no chance she would be able to pick it up. The dress had lace cap sleeves and a plunging neckline. It felt like it plunged to her navel, but really it didn't. It did give a view of her breast, barely covered in her opinion and she wished she could put the necklace back on. To add to her discomfort were the five inch spiked heels that Margo had forced on her feet.

Teetering on the heels, she turned around again. "Are you sure about this?" Alice asked uncertainty coloring her voice.

Margo rolled her eyes and pushed her to the bedroom door. "Go!" Margo said, forcing Alice out of the room and into the party that was already in full swing. Alice looked around nervously and felt her cheeks blush. It wasn't until she saw the look on Quin's face that she started to relax. The look was one of interest as he licked his lips.

"See, told you." Margo whispered in her ear before pushing her in Quin's direction.


End file.
